Guilt
by Tengoku Reru
Summary: A boy named Sky finds 2 other boys and during their life together. Some of them have guilt that builds up. Once it builds up to it's max, could it be it for the Soul Society?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first Fanfic so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Guilt<p>

Chapter One: Stealing

He walked around aimlessly. He gave out a slight sigh and then yawned. He had no reason to be there nor did he want to be there, but he also didn't want to go back home.  
>"Hey! Young boy!" A voice called out to him. He slowly turned around to see the man now standing behind him.<br>"Ello sir. What is it?" The young boy gave out a chuckle before coming serious again.  
>"Shouldn't you be at home? Are you all alone here?"<br>"Should you be caring?" A male voice exclaimed before making his way over there. The man turned around to see another young boy but older than the other kid.  
>"Excuse me young-"<br>"Do I look that young?"  
>"Uh, my apologies, but who the hell are you? Are you his father?" The young teenager laughed but replied shortly after.<br>"My name is Sky, and no. I'm not his father. Who are you? You look like a rapist to me." The little boy soon started to laugh. Sky then smiled and faced the little boy.  
>"Come on little guy. Let's go." The young kid grabbed his hand and they soon starting walking off.<br>"Kidnapper! That man is a kidnapper!" Soon enough, the crowd looked at where the man was pointing. Sky soon turned around and faced the crowd. "Yup! I'm a kidnapper, and you better remember this face cause I'll start kidnappin' everyone!" The little boy laughed and they started walking off again. He soon turned to the kid.  
>"Alright kid. What's ya name?"<br>"Eclipse.."  
>"Ah.. Nice name. Do you know what an eclipse is?"<br>"No. What is it?"  
>"I have no clue, that's why I asked."<br>The young boy laughed and started to walk away. Sky soon caught up and grabbed the kids shoulder.  
>"Are ya hungry?"<br>"Yes but I don't have money.."  
>"It's alright. I'll get you some food."<br>"Really?" The boy's face lit up.  
>"Yup. Lets go." Eclipse nodded and started walking along side Sky.<br>As they walked outside in West Rukongai, they soon caught the smell of cooking fish. Sky looked down at the boy and nodded.  
>"Let's go!" The boys started running off to the smell. They soon found the place. The young boy looked up.<br>"Are you sure you can pay for this? I mean, it looks expensive.."  
>"Who said I was gonna pay?" Sky gave a slight grin and looked up at the bright sky. He then looked down and faced the child.<br>"Stay right here kid. Wait 'till you hear me call your name, then start running that way." He pointed north of them. Eclipse soon nodded and got ready to run. Sky soon took a deep breath and started crawling underneath things.  
>"Ow.." Sky was too focused on his mission than to think too much of the bump on his head from the table. He crawled through the feet, legs, tables and even chairs. He soon got up to the counter and looked up.<br>"The food is right here." He stiffed the air and then started to walk along the counter. The man looked at him and smiled.  
>"Do you have money, kid?"<br>"Nope. That's why I'm taking it." He then grabbed the food and started running.  
>"Hey! Get back here!"<br>"Eclipse! Run!" Eclipse didn't turn around to see Sky. He bolted off with no problem. Sky soon caught up to him, trying to breathe and hold the food without dirtying it.  
>"Le-let's go Eclipse.. I'm.. Gonna go.. Th-this way. Meet me on th-the other side."<br>"Okay!" Eclipse nodded as he saw the kid turn another direction. He turned and faced ahead of him. He turned one of the corners and saw Sky panting.  
>"Sky! Did we make it?" Sky looked up and nodded.<br>"Y-yeah. Let's.. Eat." He sat down with Eclipse and started eating. Eclipse was still eating but Sky stopped when he saw a figure. The figure was short and small, like Sky. Sky stood up and took some of the fish and brought it to the kid.  
>"Here. I can tell you are hungry. Eat this. What's your name." The boy looked at Sky and grabbed the food.<br>"My name? My name.." Sky looked at the boy in a bit of confusion.  
>"Do you know your name?"<br>"No.." The boy soon started to cry.  
>"Gah! Do cry you baby! Gah! Ignore that!"<br>The boy started to cry even more. Sky soon sighed in defeat and grabbed the kids shoulders.  
>"Fine. I'll give you a name."<br>"Really?"  
>"Yes. Let me think of one." He looked up and then smiled. He then faced the little boy who seemed to have finished the food.<br>"I got a name for you."  
>"Really? What is my name?"<br>"Tengoku Reru."  
>"What does that mean?"<br>"Heaven rails. Do you like it?"  
>"Yes!" Tengoku smiled brightly and hugged Sky. Sky widened his eyes but then smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so short! If you ever want them longer, tell me please! Review please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Well, here is the second chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Just Another Day<p>

Sky woke up from the shining daylight.

"Eh.. Not my day.." He opened his eyes and looked around. Forgetting the two other guys, he screamed at the sight of them. "Gah!"  
>The youngest boy woke up and looked over at him.<br>"What's wrong Sky?"  
>"H-how do you know my name?"<br>"You told me it yesterday.."  
>"Wait.. Who are you?"<br>"Eclipse.."  
>"Oh. I forgot about you.." The boy chuckled at Eclipse's face. Soon enough, Tengoku woke up screaming. The other boys jumped back as they saw the boy sit up fast. Tengoku looked around, breathing heavily. They looked at him like he was crazy. Eclipse started to speak but was cut off by Sky.<br>"Are you alright Tengoku?" Eclipse then whipped his head around and glared at Sky.  
>"Oh, you remember his name but not mine?"<br>"Sorry.."  
>"Enough! The both of you!" Sky and Eclipse looked at Tengoku as his words seemed cold and annoyed. Tengoku then stood up and started to walk outside. Eclipse looked at Sky.<br>"Was that smudged tears?"  
>"I think so. I'll be right back.."<br>"Mhm." Eclipse nodded and laid back down. Sky soon stood up and walked out of the old beaten up shack. He searched for Tengoku until he saw him near one of the stores stealing.  
>The boy soon got caught and started running around places with the food. He then ran towards the shack. He stopped in front of Sky, panting and smiling.<br>"I made it.. Let's.. Eat."  
>"Okay." Sky nodded and walked inside the shack with Tengoku. Tengoku soon started cooking and making breakfast while Eclipse cleaned up the house.<br>"Sky! Help!"  
>"Nooo."<br>"Why? This isn't fair. I'm cleaning, he's making breakfast and you? You're sitting there being a lazy bum!"  
>"Your point is?"<br>"My poi-"  
>"His point is, if you don't help, you don't get breakfast." Tengoku's face was serious.<br>Soon enough, Sky was up and helping. Eclipse gave a slight smile to Tengoku as he nodded to the smile and turned back to the cooking. He gave out a slight sigh and narrowed his eyes at the cooking food.  
>"Hm..." He looked at the food thinking. He then came out of his thoughts and started cooking again. Eclipse gave Sky a weird look and then smiled.<br>By the time Eclipse and Sky finished, Tengoku was setting the food on the table.  
>"Sky! That's horrible!" Eclipse's face look horrified. Soon enough, Tengoku looked up.<br>"What's horrible?"  
>"Sky was thinking of hanging a human or animal!"<br>"Sky? What is wrong with you?" Tengoku shook his head and finished up getting the food on the table. "Nothing is wrong with me.."  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"Yes!"  
>"You have a short temper.."<br>"Do not.."  
>"That's what you think.."<br>"..." Sky was short on words to think of anything to say. Instead, he just shrugged and walked over to the table. Eclipse sat down and smiled. "Let's eat!"  
>"Right!" Sky grabbed his food and started eating along with Eclipse. Tengoku smiled at them and then grabbed his food.<br>"Wow Tengoku! This is good!" Eclipse smiled and began eating again.  
>"Thank you." He finished eating and stood up. Soon enough the others were done and doing the same thing. Tengoku then started doing the dishes. Eclipse looked at everyone and said, "How old are you guys anyways?"<br>"I'm 8." Sky smiled at his answer and then looked at Tengoku. Tengoku smiled and replied too. "I'm 8 and a 1/2. How old are you Eclipse?"  
>"6.."<br>"Don't worry, being younger isn't a bad thing." Tengoku nodded to Sky's words and started walking out of the shack.  
>"We don't have much to do so let's just hang out outside somewhere." Eclipse and Sky nodded to Tengoku's words and started walking out along side him.<p>

Hours went by and they were soon walking home.  
>"Man.. Tengoku, you sure are rough. Sky, you are too." Eclipse sighed and looked down.<br>"Yeah, you were rough Tengoku." Sky looked at the 2 and shrugged.  
>"Sorry.." Tengoku looked up at the sky and sighed. They soon reached the shack and walked inside. Eclipse ran over to the bed along with Sky.<br>"Night!"  
>"Goodnight!" Eclipse smiled and soon enough fell asleep with Sky right behind him. Tengoku walked over to the bed and sighed.<br>"Night.." He then laid down and closed his eyes, going into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading if you did! Please review! Sorry if it's short!<p> 


End file.
